The Scimitar Rewrite
by orthankg1
Summary: Something I just had to do. This is what would have happened in The Scimitar if Liz was in the car with Red and Zoe. One shot. I own nothing.


**Something I just had to do. This is what would have happened in The Scimitar if Liz was in the car with Red and Zoe. One shot.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Liz, I'm sure you'll find tonight to be most entertaining."<p>

"The idea of watch as you kill several people is not my idea of entertainment."

"Oh, I thought you wanted a bloody end."

"Yes, but watching it happen and looking at the crime scene photos are very different."

"You think there would be crime scene photos, or a crime scene. Liz, you wound me." Red said getting into the car, Liz sat down and then saw the other guest. "Liz meet Zoe, Zoe, Liz."

"But that's…"

"Ah ah ah, now Lizzy, your trying to spoil my surprise, how rude." Red made a pouty face. "And really, after everything I've done."

"If you think for one second…"

"You'll what, I don't have to take you along Liz. And as for threats, I happen to know that you won't kill me, and I'm willing to bet you one complete answer to any question you have that what you think you know, is wrong."

Liz was taken aback by that, she knew that if Red was willing to say something like that, then she could probably toss any theory she had about this girl in with the pile that talked about global warming and mammoths being alive. But always the fool when it came to Red. "And what happens if I am wrong?"

"I get to look smug and you answer one of my questions."

"Fine." Liz said before she had time to regret it.

* * *

><p>When they got to the garage there were about 12 armed men. Each one looking like all they needed was have to reason and they would shoot to kill. Liz then saw another car drive up on the other side, and when wide-eyed when she saw Berlin get out. Read then exited the car and, after lying himself to be searched went over to Berlin. "I know you were expecting Volkov, but as luck would have it, he sold you out to Agent Keen.<br>It's surprising she came to me instead of the Bureau with the hope that I would kill you. I have other plans. First, understand I didn't have to come here alone. In fact, I didn't have to come here at all. I could've sent seven men and put an end to this war."

"Why didn't you?" Berlin asked. The question Liz was asking herself as she sat back in the car.

"Because his entire affair, every ounce of pain and suffering that all of us have endured has been the result of a tragic and, frankly, mysterious misunderstanding one I intend to correct." Red said before taking a breath. "There's not much left I truly cherish this world, but I swear on those few things I still hold dear, I did not kill your daughter."

Berlin did not look convinced. "Words, words. The greater the words, the large a lie. My daughter is dead. But yours, my men tell me you've been spending a lot of time together. Maybe when I'm done to your daughter what you did to mine, he can finally be even."

Red just smiled. "I'm sorry." He then walked towards the car.

Zoe than looked over at Liz, afraid. "Liz?"

But Liz didn't answer as Dembe had Zoe get out the car. Liz did the same. When they had both been search they walked towards Raymond and Berlin. "Is this the daughter you referring to? Because she's not my daughter. She's yours."

And then the whole room went quiet. Berlin just staring at Zoe, and then Red walked over next to his enemy. "Honestly. I don't understand it. Agent Keen here thought that she was my daughter to, and for some reason it appears everybody does. Honestly I can't see the resemblance, this young girl happens to be nice, generous, a good person, willing to see the good in people, help those who need it. I on the other hand have been mistaken for the devil himself, and anyone who attempted to apply any of those virtues to me would probably be sent to an insane asylum for treating their delusions." He then walked over to Zoe. "I am sorry about having to do this, and you are correct your father is a terrible person, who is done many unforgivable things. But in his defense, he did them all believing that I had murdered you is extraordinarily unpleasant way, and then send you back to him piece by piece, organ by organ, finger by finger. So in a way everything he's ever done has been from a father's love, wanting to avenge or protect his daughter. Honestly I can think of many worse reasons for doing things that are much worse than that."

"How do I know this is not some lie, some lie from the famous Raymond Redington." Berlin said.

"Do you honestly think I would be here, more or less at your mercy, to lie to you about whether or not your daughter was a live? I could have just sent seven men." He then walked over to stand between Zoe and Berlin. "But if you are going to kill me, I do want you to appreciate the irony of the situation. Someone lied to you, and told you that I killed your daughter. You then spend years trying to find me, billions of dollars, and caused untold amounts of misery and pain in order to do it. Only to find out that your daughter is alive, and that by some odd coincidence, they both just so happened to disappear around the same time, that they both broke off communication with all of their friends and loved ones at, around the same week it just so happens. Now wouldn't that be funny to find out, that the bones and pieces that were sent to you in prison turned out to be not from your daughter, but from mine." He let that sink in for a moment. "That the bone that you sharpened in order to fight your way out of prison came from the daughter of the man you would devote your life to killing." He let that one sink in even longer. "Now. I want you to understand that with the without your help, should that turn out to be true I will devote whatever I have to do find whoever it was that told you this atrocious lie. And when I find them I will make whatever it was you were planning to do to me, or I was planning to do to you, or really whatever it is you war I were planning to do to anyone we don't like, look like a pleasant afternoon in the sun with a puppy and our children eating ice cream. All I need from you is what you were told, who did the telling."

"And if. And if I should want to help you take vengeance on the one responsible?" Berlin asked.

"Then together, we make their life a living hell. And we get bored who knows, we might just send them there."

Berlin looked thoughtful for a minute. "Where do we begin?" He asked.

"One moment." Liz said walking up to Berlin. She then punched him in the nose. "That. That is for being the reason why he had to come into my life and ruin it." She then slapped in the face. "As having Tom come into my life and be my fake husband." She then hit him again. "That's for killing Meara." She then slapped him again. "That's for almost killing my boss." She then slapped him three more times. "That's for planning to kill me and my partner and Aram."

Berlin just stood up straight, and wiped little blood away from underneath his nose. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost." She then kicked in the shin. "And that's for anything you were planning to do, or anything I forgot about, that would've or has made my life difficult." She then turned around and looked at Red. "Now I'm done."


End file.
